Pretty Little Spies
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: Cameron Morgan. Plain. Average. Boring. Perhaps that's why she left that summer. You should know that she's dead now, and all her secrets are unleashed. The problem is, who has those secrets? I'll give you a hint, it's not the COC. Who really "killed" Cammie Morgan? As you know, every little pretty spy has its lies. Beware my lovelies, for this is a secret you must keep... Mix PLL
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the story I was talking about in my A/N on my story Actors Actress Intelligence Division! Hope you like!**

"_I suppose I could let bygones be bygones, forgive and forget, yadda yadda. But where's the fun in that? These pretty little bitches got everything I ever wanted, and now I'm going to make sure they get exactly what they deserve. Does that make me sound awful? Sorry, but as every pretty little liar knows, sometimes the truth's ugly-and it always hurts._

_I'll be watching..._

_Mwah!_

_-A"_

**Prologue:**

Have you ever wondered what Cammie might have felt since she was the one who was always endangered. Sure Macey McHenry has parents who could care less about her, Liz always turning red in the sun, and Bex Baxter going to school away from her home… But have they ever felt what Cammie felt?

No.

Of course not! Perhaps that's the true reason why Cammie Morgan left that summer. She was sick of being the one everybody felt bad for. She was sick of being the Plain Jane she is. She wanted to be as beautiful and as wealthy as Macey, she wanted to be as smart and loveable as Liz, and she wanted to be as strong and exotic as Bex Baxter herself. They got everything they wanted and had bigger dreams than regular Cammie Morgan.

So naturally Cameron Ann Morgan ran away. Fled away from her disastrous life. She didn't think anybody would care anyways. Not even Zach Goode crossed her mind.

You should probably know little Ms. Morgan was in a way mentally sick. Everything she did was a game to her. She was an actress. Able to change the way she thinks and act like she was reading lines from a movie script. So when Cammie was in Rome she crossed a group of people who particularly weren't fond of Cammie. But who was it? I'll give you a hint it wasn't the Circle of Cavan. It was somebody you know. But who you may ask? Well how can I trust you to keep a secret?

Lets just say that Cammie Morgan is now history. Gone with the wind, along with her secrets. You should know another thing Cammie Morgan practically knew every secret at her school, whether it was her roommates or her fellow students and staff. So when Cammie Morgan suddenly appears dead so are those secrets… or are they? Everybody knows The Law of Conservation of Energy states that neither energy can be created or destroyed. That means Cammie Morgan is still with us, and her secrets.

The question is where will those secrets go, and who will grab them to keep them for themself? Perhaps to some Gallagher Girls will take them. Perhaps to some past lovers.

I'll let you in on something, I have a secret but can you keep it? I swear this one you'll save. You better lock it in your pocket or I'll take you to the grave. Though, I know if I show you won't tell what I say, cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. I'm just kidding about the dead part (or am I?), but let me tell you my lovelies, and you better perk your ears and read carefully. Nothing is what it seems. You better notice things or else you'll end up like little Ms. Morgan, six feet below the ground. Now run along my little ones and keep your eyes and ears open for my clues.

Wait! Before you go there's one more secret- Oh no! They're coming! Run along! As fast as you can! Beware of your surrounding my lovelies. Hide under your blankets or in your closets and close you blinds, beware of the shadows that are left behind! Now go! Run! Cause there's a lot to tell! Can you keep a secret?


	2. Learning the Truth and C?

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! P.S. I will be updating A.A.I.D. later today or tomorrow! Also a special thanks to all of you who followed and/or reviewed! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE SLOW BUT IT LEADS UP TO THE TWIST! OH AND REMEMBER THIS IS RATED 'T' WHICH MEANS THERE COULD BE ****SLIGHT**** SWEARING! On with the story!**

_"SPENCER: Hide and seek was my favorite game with Melissa. You want to know why? I always won."_

_― Sara Shepard, Pretty Little Liars (The quotes just like Cam :))_

Chapter 1:

**Learning the "Truth"**

_Oh good your safe, but you better not misbehave! There's a murderer out there who isn't afraid to take your precious life away!_

_Now my darlings listen (read) closely 'cause there's always a secret left behind! Now on with the tale of the little frail female who was literally left behind…_

As Rachel Morgan's heels tap against the old Gallagher floors, she brushes of any tears that were threatened to fall down her soft porcelain cheeks. She took a deep breath before pushing the grand oak door open slowly pacing to the dark wooden podium for her evening speech. She taps the microphone and clears her throat before speaking the awful words.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman," she starts focusing her gaze at everyone while she turns her head slowly. "I hope you all are enjoying your meal, and I hope I don't spoil to bad, but I have just received some awful news." She looks down for a moment, then to the teachers table were Abby and Solomon were sitting along with the rest of the teachers giving Rachel a confused glare. She blinks back her tears (**A/N: I find it whenever I blink back my tears they always end up falling, yet my friends do it and noooo everything is perfect!**) and makes a soft sighing sound before continuing.

"It has come to a conclusion that Cameron Ann Morgan is officially… K.I.A." The words escape her mouth quickly and her chin trembles when she says that last part of her statement. The hall erupts into large gasps and heavy sobs but the only place Rachel Morgan was looking straight at was the edge of the senior table where the 'gang' as she as well as the others liked to call it sat.

Little Lizzie's face began to swell up a bit and become extremely red as heavy sobs soon began to shake in her chest.

Macey McHenry's mascara and eyeliner cascaded down her flawless cheek resulting in a slight raccoon eye and a distressed face.

Oh lets not forget Bex Baxter. The tough exotic British Bombshell who doesn't let anybody get any the way actually broke down and started crying.

Then there was Grant Newman. He was an odd boy though super funny and teddy bear type of person. Him and Cammie were very close, they would actually tell people that they were brother and sisters I mean they practically looked the same.

Of course then we have Jonas and Nick who were like brothers to Cammie also. They used to fool around a lot and Nick and Cammie were always the pranksters for revenge. Jonas would occasionally help Cammie with homework and Cammie would give Jonas different types of tips to help win Liz's heart.

That's not everybody though we also have Zachary (Zach) Goode. Zach was… different. It was hard to break down his walls and he had a rough pass that only Cammie could heal. After all, they were thought to be soul mates by everybody around them. Zach just sat there though, masking his emotions and staring off into the distance _thinking _that his evil mother did this. Thinking that it was his fault that he fell in love with Cammie Morgan and how he made Cammie Morgan fall back.

Little does Zach and the others know that the COC barely had anything to do with the murder. Little did they know that Cammie has been hiding some big secrets behind their backs which caused her to get in the hell hole in the first place.

Soon dinner is over and everybody retreats back to there dorms for the night. The mood is numb and everybody just crawls into their beds or cries their eyes out until sleep can over come them.

Chapter 2:

**C?**

"The key of counter surveillance is to never…" Abby Cameron was lecturing while Bex doodled in her notebook secretly. She's been off since the announcement of Cammie's death along with the others. For all she cared she could live in la la land forever. The weird thing though was that she started talking to Tina, Eva, Anna, and Courtney more often then what she usually did. She just finished writing her friends name in bubbly letters when suddenly she was snapped out of her train of thought when Jenny Albret, a senior who couldn't do Cover-Ops at the moment because of her broken arm and head trauma walked in with a note in her hand and gave it to Ms. Cameron and walked out heading back to the elevators. Ms. Cameron glanced over the note looking for a name before she called Bex Baxter's name.

"Bex, this is for you." Bex walked up and grabbed the note and walked back to her seat carefully opening the note.

_Hey Bex! Looks like I've been replaced :(_

_Guess you found a new friend to punch._

_-C_

C? C as in Cammie Morgan C? Bex Baxter turned around and gazed at her classmates before turning back around and stuffing the note in her bag and returning back to the lesson keeping a keen eye out for anything suspicious.

? ? ?

"No Carter, you add sodium to it." Liz instructed helping a sophomore out.

"Hey Lizzie! Ms. Morgan said to give this to you. It was in her office but it didn't have any address or name to who it was from." Nicole Rockman handed her the envelope and walked away. Liz wiped her hands onto her lab coat before carefully ripping the envelope open and reading what was inside.

_HeY! LiZzie! YoU f__**ou**__n__**d a**__ n__**EW **_Pa_rt_ner

Gl_a__**d TO **__C Y_o**u **_M__**o**__v__e__ O__**n! **__MaY__b__**e **__N__e__**x**_**t**

**TIME y**_ou'__ll__ J__**oin **_Me

_-C_

The note was written in old fashion spy language, which equals to letters being cut put from different magazines jumbled together creating a note.

"Cam?" Liz murmured receiving weird glares. She ducked her head back down and finished chemistry thinking of Cammie the whole time. The suddenly she shot up.

"Join me?" she questioned.

? ? ?

Macey McHenry was pulling off the tags of her new clothes she bought a few hours ago when one particularly caught her eye. She flipped the tag over and squinted reading the scrawl on the brown Hollister tag.

_How's the shopping been going? Does your dad still_

_give you a ton credit cards to shop with since _

_he cares less about you?_

_Have you found a new friend_

_to go shop with, telling you_

_that you're smart and pretty?_

_Haha who am I kidding?_

_Bitches don't have friends._

_-C_

Macey gasps looking at the tag in horror. Is Cammie alive? She thought. And if so, did Cammie just call her a bitch? She shoved the tag into her purse and looked out the balcony window seeing nothing in sight but the green manicured lawns of the Academy ground. She turned back around closing the curtains and walks back to her closet while goose bumps ran up her arms leaving a negative vibe in the room.

? ? ?

It was strangely quiet in the girl's dorm. The usual chatter that normally floats into the room was popped leaving no trace behind. They recently just came back from Cammie's funeral that was full of mourn and depression. All the girls were too afraid to udder a peep about the notes they received earlier until one decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys, did you get a weird note signed by C?" Liz asked nervously. Macey and Bex's eyes popped out of their heads as the nodded vigorously.

"Yea! Do you think its Cam?" Bex asked.

"I'm not sure? I mean isn't Cammie dead? We practically just came back from her funeral! Not to mention the fact that we saw her dead lifeless body full of bruises, scratches, and blood." Macey paused remember her friend. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with her nails painted pink and mascara on her eyes. Though her whole body was covered in scratches and bruises, even some deep cuts that left behind unknow stories.

"Plus," Macey continued. "Even if she is alive, something majorly happened because she called me a bitch in my note." Macey grabbed the crumpled up tag from her purse and handed it to the girls. They examined it carefully as weird looks crossed their faces.

"I don't get what's going on. I mean she's dead… isn't she?" Liz questioned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Unless there's something we don't know about, right?" Bex continued on from Liz's statement.

"Wait Bex, let me see your note."

Bex ran to her bag and grabbed the envelope from the front pouch of her bag, then read the note aloud.

"Wait? What does she mean by 'being replaced'? Is she talking about you or should I say us talking to Tina, Eva, Anna, and Courtney more often?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. If that's so, then Cam knows everything. Not that she didn't before, but she might know about Tina ruining a wedding, she might know about how I cut myself secretly until you guessed noticed, she might know a whole bunch of things! -And what if she knew about you cheating on Nick Mace?" Bex ranted looking at Mace with a concerned look.

Before Macey even opened her mouth to reply some figure was reflected from the balcony that appeared in the mirror. It was dark out and the girls gasped as they carefully walk over to the balcony. It was heavily raining outside followed by thunder and lighting. Bex grabbed a knife and Macey grabbed her deadly heels while Liz walked beside them with some deadly serum in a vile. They opened the balcony door and stepped out.

Lightning crashed against the railings and a girl's face along with her body appeared. Blood trickled down her face and she smiled widely revealing bloody gums cascading down her death then flowing out of her mouth. The blood from her cuts oozes out, and purple and black bruises cover her pale face. Her hair that was a golden caramel color was caked in blood. She closed her mouth and smirked putting a finger to her lips and giving them the universal sign for 'shh'. The scariest thing of all was that, that girl was thee Cameron Ann Morgan herself standing against the railings of her own dorm balcony. The lightning ended and all the girls screamed loudly. When lightning flashed again there was no figure in sight. Bex and Macey looked over to the railing seeing nothing put rain splattering onto the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Macey asked frantically clutching onto her heels even tighter while heavy rain soaked all three of them to the bone.

"I'm sorry but was that Ca-Ca-Cammie?" Liz questioned shakily.

"I have no clue but what ever that was it scared the beejeebee's out of me." Bex explained breathing hard.

When lighting flashed again, a note fell swaying side to side before gracefully landing on the balcony floors. Bex squatted down and picked it up, water splattering onto the evapopaper. Liz and Macey stood on both sides of Bex's body leaning closely to look at the note. Bex read the note aloud.

_I'm back bitches…_

_And I know EVERYTHING_

_-C_

The note deteriorated in Bex's hands and the girls gasped in horror, not knowing that the figure was below them smiling widely while blood gushed out of her gums, walking into the shadows of darkness.

_Now my dears squint closely at the screen, for there is something that must be seen. Beware of the clues left behind, for C is someone more than fine. Now slowly you'll get more in depth of this tragic death. Though Cammie Morgan's secret is more define then you think, for you must reveal the real mysteries treat. Now run along, until next time my dears! Though be careful because there's still much to fear._

**A/N: YES I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING BUT IT WILL BE ALL SORTED OUT LATER! On later note I updated so yay me! MORE ACTION COMING ITS WAY! Like I said this chapter was a slight filler so hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review?**


	3. Melody?

**A/N: Hey all! I never actually thought I would get this many reviews for my story! I mean you guys ARE THEE BEST! I mean it! Oh and I forgot to say the whole 'Disclaimed' thing so this goes for the whole story, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR HE CHARACTER'S I MAKE UP!**

**So here is my little question to you lovelies: Do you think Cam is alive? Remember it just has a partial PLL outline it's not going to be exactly the same.**

**My second question is: Do you think Cammie is C? Or do you think there's a whole bunch of C's like in PLL?**

**Anyways I am a very chatty person online so, how are you? Lol that was a little weird. I think I'm going to save my chatting for the bottom A/N's, they're easier. Anyways on with the story!**

"_Always sleep with one eye open. Never take anything for granted. Your best friends might just be your enemies." _

― _Sara Shepard, __The Lying Game_

Chapter 3:

**Melody?**

_You're back! I'm so glad! Did you spot the murderer whose scene in black? For it's beauty is more than drab. It haunts your secrets and your flaws front and back. Now one with the tale whose story wasn't a fail._

Bex, Liz, and Macey huddled closely together as they walked to their Cover-Ops class. The R&D track was joining Cover-Ops today for a lecture that was followed by a mission. They were still pretty jittery about the night before and a shiver runs down their spines if they even think about it. Whoever this 'C' was, they weren't going to tell anyone about it unless things getting bad. It was going to be a secret just between them three and whoever 'C' was.

They entered Sub-Level 3 and scurried to their seats brushing out their uniforms with their nimble spy fingers, before Mr Solomon walked in.

Though, non of the girls were truly listening to Mr Solomon's lecture because they were to spooked about what happened that pervious night. Images crossed their once carefree minds creating bad vibes and emotions.

"Alright Class!" Mr Solomon clapped. "Get up and walk to the roofs, there will be helicopters that are waiting for you."

For some unusual reason Mr Solomon was oddly tough or tougher on the kids. Some say that it's because of probably training Little Miss Morgan too poorly to even knock out a member. Others say his going into old people hormones, but everybody knows he's taken this tragic death hard. Everybody knows he blames himself for death. He practically opened the windows for her father's death. Joe treated Cam like a daughter and he feels like he throw it all down the drain. It pains him to see Rachel Morgan mourn every night for her husband and her daughter's death. Whose heart wouldn't be shattered to see that?

The students left the room slowly while strolling on out to the elevators. Once in they awaited until the familiar ding was heard before shuffling out and taking the stairs up to the room. One by one each body entered the helicopter and the door was slammed shut as three helicopters hovered into the air.

Soon the planes landed in an open field a mile and a half away from the main part of town.

"Students, you know the drill. You'll act like normal teenagers for the day. Simple as that. Now, go have fun."

The students nodded happily and spread out around town. Grant, Nick, Jonas, and Zach walked over by the three girls. Zach had dark outlines around his once bright green eyes. He slouched and looks at people blankly, no emotion whatsoever. He doesn't even let a smirk out.

"Hey, do you girls want to go watch a movie?" Grant asks. They nod and casually stroll into the theatre buying their tickets and settling down in their seats. Soon the movie started and the girls watched in horror as they soon figured out that they were watching a movie about a girl getting murdered. They each sunk back into their boyfriend's chests as they internally slap themselves for letting Grant choose the movie.

Zach shifts uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes become a bit glossy. Pain strikes his eyes and he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Bex's eyes trail him until he disappears into the shadows… just like Cammie.

The film finishes and the shuffle out of the building turning their phones back on. Liz, Macey, and Bex's phone suddenly go off and they pull out their phones from either their butt pockets or their purses. A blocked ID pops up as the three of them open the text message… the same text message.

_So you haven't told anybody about me? Good for you!_

_Aren't you three some Pretty Little Liars?_

_Anyways, do your parents know that you've been watching_

_murder movies? I bet it would __**kill **__them to find out._

_Just like Cammie, lost in the wind…_

_Hope you fall in a wood chipper bitches._

_With love,_

_-C_

The girls gasp as the boys look at them weirdly. Was Cammie really dead? Or was just some twist up game? If so, who was really C? What did she want?

"Hey, you mates okay?" Jonas asks.

"What? Oh yea, we're fine." Liz answers sweetly. He nods, even though he isn't fully convinced. They walk back to the helicopters, their hands intertwined with their boyfriends as they squeeze tighter panning the area with their eyes cautiously. Zach walks awkwardly next to them as love and pain flashes his eyes. He pulls his black hoodie up and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

The file back into the helicopter and take their seats before Mr Solomon hops in.

"Alright class, this was a fairly easy mission today. You all got an A. In the mean time I would like you to meet my new assistant who will be helping you for your last year." He takes a step back and a girl with dark hazel eyes, tan skin, and brunette hair that's curly at the ends walks in smiling.

"Oh" Liz whispers.

"My" Macey adds.

"Gosh." Bex finishes.

"It's Melody." They mumble together glaring daggers at her. Melody introduces herself and walks past the three girl's seats.

"Enjoy the ride bitches." She whispers at them flicking her hair and walking towards one of the empty seats in the back.

She sits down and grabs a magazine before smirking evilly at them opening the _Seventeen_ magazine, her eyes hovering over the magazine, an evil glint in her eyes.

The girls turn back into their seats sighing and glancing nervously at each other, biting their lips. Why would Melody be here?

_That's all for my darlings. Go home and rest, but be careful this could be a test. For you and I know I am thee best. Watch out and close the blinds, careful of which shadows are good for your mind. Run along now, and have a phone by for there is something you should find…_

**A/N: Hello! Did you guys like it? Don't worry more Zach/Cammie and Zammie/Zameron flashbacks on it's way along with creepy gory scenes.**

**Random Question of the Story: Do you think that there is more to the story than what the eye can see?**

**Advice for the Day: Notice things, they'll get you a long way.**

**Review?**


	4. Who Was Here?

**A/N: Hey all! I'm baackkk! Glad you guys enjoy my story! HOLY MOLY SPICY GUACOMOLE! I HAVE 41 REVIEWS AFTER 3 CHAPTERS AND 812 VIEWS! *Breathes heavily* Love you all so much!**

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves."

― Sara Shepard, _Perfect_

_Yay your back, and I have a new little sack! Full of wonders and secrets and lies of plenty! But remember my lovelies Cammie's journey was probably found more than empty…._

**A/N: What do you think that riddle means ^?**

Chapter 4:

**Who Was Here?**

Bex Baxter slammed the door to the girls rooms and locked it quickly before running over to Macey's bed where Macey and Liz were sitting at.

"Why would Melody be here?" Bex asked angrily.

"How should I know? Cammie hated her cousin Melody! The worst part is Joe knew that and Joe hates her too!" Macey explained back to Bex.

"Guys! Stop fighting okay! We're not going to get anywhere if we keep on fighting!" innocent Lizzie told the other two. The nodded and stopped.

"Good, now lets change into our pyjamas and then talk about this tomorrow morning when we're all rested, because the last thing we need is to talk about Melody and 'C' 'kay?" Liz walked up to the closet and opened the closet doors.

"Oh."

"My"

"Gosh"

The three girls crowd around the closet to see all the drawers pulled out, clothes covering the floor, and seemed liked a painted kiss on the right closet door with a sticky note underneath. Macey pulled the sticky note off the door and read it aloud.

"Did you get your goodnight kiss? Aw, here's one from me babes. Xo…"

"What the hell…" Bex trailed off. Liz looked up at the painted kiss on the doorway.

"Guys," Liz started, fear reaching her eyes. "This isn't paint… its blood."

All of the sudden a rock or some kind of object hit their balcony window. They ran over to it to see nothing in sight. The girls looked at each other puzzled. They then heard a door slam from the opposite side of the room. When they turned around both closet doors were closed.

The girls quietly walked over to the closet door and stood there.

Liz gulped, "Bex you open it, you're the toughest one." Bex nodded hesitantly but sucked it up. She opened the door. They all held in their breaths and closed one eye and left the other open. Though they soon opened the other to see nothing was their… not even the blood on the closet door.

"Holy…" But Macey didn't finish. They turned their heads to the looked door to see the knob was being shaken frantically; meaning somebody from the other side was desperately trying to get in and they weren't stopping until they set their precious feet on their dorm room...

? ? ?

"Good night Jonas, night Grant." Zach yawned crawling into bed.

"Night Zach."

"Good night Zach."

The boys feel asleep in a deep slumber, all having the same dream.

Dream:

_*Door creeps open making a wailing sound* the boys shot out of bed to see a girl with golden caramel coloured hair and bright sapphire eyes strut in, in high heels, black tank tops, and skinny jeans._

"_Hello boys." She smirked at them letting herself inside sitting onto their couch._

_Jonas rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses to make sure he was seeing everything right._

"_Ca-Ca-Cammie?" the boys stuttered at her._

"_Ye-Ye-Yes." She replied in the same stuttering way that they did, except hers was in teasing way. She laughed and smiled. The boys couldn't help but think that she was acting very OOC._

_She stood up and walked around the boy's beds smirking at them._

"_Cammie, what are you doing here?" Grant asked._

"_Oh you know I was just driving by when I thought, "Hey? Why don't I stop by to see my favourite guy friends and boy friend?" so here I am!" she smiled brightly, her eyes giving a mischievous twinkle to them._

"_Cam? How'd you get in here without causing a Code black or red or whatever you call it? They closed all the passageways after you went MIA." Jonas asked._

"_Oh, I have my ways…" she flipped a piece of her golden locks behind her and smiled._

"_Ca-Ca- Cammie?" Zach questioned still in a state of shock._

"_Oh Zachy? Can't believe I'm here can you? Here let me make it feel real." She smirked as walked over to his bed and sat on the side. She cupped his cheek and kissed him… hard. _

_Zach didn't care that his friends were there, he reeled her in even more and started making out with her. They were literally eating each other's faces off._

"_Oh Zach…" Cammie moaned in between the kiss._

"_I missed you Cam, don't stop." Zach murmured back in between. She obeyed and kissed him harder when someone interrupted them._

"_Ah-hem." Grant cleared his throat._

_The two pulled away from each other, breathing heavily._

"_Uh- Sorry." Cammie blushed pushing a strand of her hair behind her. She was about to say more when her phone went off._

"_Hello?... Yes…. Okay I'll be there soon… Okay buh-bye." Cammie ended the call and stood up, grabbing her small black clutch._

"_Sorry boys, gotta go." She pouted. She blew each of them a kiss. Before she left she stopped at the coffee table and grabbed the pill bottle that was lying there._

"_Oh thank god, some aspirin!" she opened the bottle and took two shoving them down her throat._

"_Bye boys, sleep well!"_

"_Wait!" Zach called out to her. "Where are you going?" he asked. She turned around on her heel and faced him._

"_Oh you know, back where I came from. Don't worry though, you'll be hearing more from me…" she smirked, her eyes twinkling. She walked out the door and slammed it shut._

"_Whoa." Grant whispered._

"_Was that Cammie?"_

"_Yea…" then, in their dreams they just laid back down and fell asleep dreaming new wonders…"_

Next Day:

The boys woke up and stared at each other, not wanting to tell each other the dream that they had until Jonas spoke.

"Guys, I had a dream last night… about Cammie." He gulped and the other boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"I did too…" Grant trailed off.

"Me too!" they started to explain to each other their dreams until they realized that had the same dream. Zach looked to the side to see his lips swollen and he took a sharp intake of breath before ignoring it.

The boys looked at each other again before Grant looked over at the coffee table.

"Guys…" the other two focused their eyes on the table to see the aspirin bottle open…

Zach walked over to it slowly before pulling out a small rolled up note. He looked up at his friends and the urged him to read it. He looked back down and opened the note and read aloud:

_You know what the say_

_Dreams come true_

_-C_

_Oh my darlings that's all for now, but please don't frown; for there is still much left in this small town…_

**A/N: Ohhh! The boys got a clue from C! But is C truly Cammie? You tell me! So how have you guys been? Haven't talk in ages have we? What do you guys think is going on? Who do you think is at the door?**

**Anyways sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review?**


	5. Meet Ups & Misconceptions

**A/N: I'm baaaccckkk! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I have 58! I decided to do shout-outs!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**wittykittylizzie- That means the world that you were super excited to read my story! I mean that really touched my heart. Hmmmm your smart, but are you smart enough for these Pretty Little Spies? UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT COMES OUT IT SEPTEMBER! You know how long that is? Poopie. Thanks for the review and it's okay to rant I love it. If you go to my A.A.I.D. story and click on reviews there is this one reviewer who reviews like half the page of the review section!**

**Cupcake Queen (Guest)- Glad you are loving my story! I'll try making the chapters longer! LOL be careful when you go in your closet tonight…. Haha just kidding. New chapter right here! Thanks for the review**

**Gg01- Hmmm is it? Thanks for the review!**

**ButteryHighlights- Aw thanks! That's the easiest part for me. Thanks for the review!**

**RiDdlesRFoRme(Guest)- Aw thanks! Tell Stpeh and Ash I said hello! Thanks for the review.**

**ydontutlk2m3 (Guest)- Thanks Ash! **

**Thegal4u (Guest)- Hey Hannah! You gals should really make a stinkin' account! Gosh! LOL thanks for the reviews and tell your cousins I said hello!**

**PrettyLittleLiar- Is Cam 'C'? Haha love your name! Thanks for the review!**

**fredforvermyluv- Hey your back! I missed talking to you! Haha taking that your liking the story? LOL thanks for the review!**

**BellaGoode- Sorry! You'll be probably confused in this chapter too but it will all fall into place. Thanks!**

**Uknowiloveu- Aw, thanks! How have you been? Thanks for the review!**

**XAnonymousXWriter – Thanks!**

**Guest- Thanks! Means a lot.**

**Anastasia (Guest)- Aw thanks! Oh don't worry the boys are there for a reason *wiggles eyebrows*. Thanks for the review!**

**Samantha (Guest)- Wow thanks! Glad you're loving the story so much! It really means the world! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**ninoiviski- Hmmm, will you be right? Thanks for the review.**

**WARNING! SOME PARTS OF THE STORY MAY BE IN DIFFERENT TIME PERIODS!**

"That's immortality my darlings" Spencer said."

― Sara Shepard, _Pretty Little Liars Box Set_

Chapter 5:

**Meet Ups & Misconceptions **

_It's story time my darlings so sit and listen for 'C' is someone who is more than written…_

"Bex! Hide!" the three girls scrambled into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Bathtub now!" they ran over to the bathroom and hopped in. At the moment all three girls were a disgrace for being spies. They could stop a bomb in two seconds, kill somebody 82 different ways with a hair dryer, and do several different moves that are illegal in 12 countries, yet they couldn't face the fear of opening a doorknob.

The huddled closely together when they heard the door kick down.

"Bex…" Liz whined uneasily carrying out the 'ex' in Bex's name.

"Guys just stay calm and be quiet!" Macey exclaimed giving them an aggravated look.

"How can I stay calm if there is a possible murderer out there trying to kill us!" Liz exclaimed, her pale facing turning into a deep red.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you!" Macey countered dragging out the 'excuse me'.

"Well it's not my fault that- AHHHHHH!" Liz screamed. Somebody had set their hand onto her bony shoulder.

"What were you girls screaming about, and why are you in the bathroom huddling up close together like that?" Mr Solomon asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, we were- uh- you know just- well you know… Practicing our screaming for your holler out assessment?" Bex explained, though the ending was more of a hesitation.

"Right… now you girls get some goodnight sleep, you're going to need it." He smirked. The girls heard snickers behind him and peered their heads to the side to see two identical twins, which would be Melody and her sister Harmony (**A/N: Sorry everybody at school calls me that and you know it would be like the musical duo**).

Mr Solomon stood up and left the bathroom but the two girls stood there hovering over them.

"We'll get you next time girls." The twin with the higher pitched voice smirked. She was Harmony.

"So much for being spies." Melody chuckled flicking a piece of her shiny tight(ish) S-wave locks behind her and she wiggled her fingers in a wave form as the retrieved back out in the hallway, although Melody's expression was different than Harmony's… it was more… regretful?

? ? ?

"Dude! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean Cammie couldn't of have dropped by last night could she?" Grant ranted.

"Yea I mean that's impossible mate! We saw her dead body in that casket then it being dug six feet into the ground! No way that, that girl we "saw" last night was Cammie!" Jonas carried on putting air quotes around 'saw'.

Zach was dumbfounded. No way could his dead girlfriend (who he still has dreams of every night, even them getting married and having kids) have dropped by. Was he seeing things? Did he just witness the dead? Even if he did Zach wondered if dead people could even pick up objects, let alone shoving aspirin down their throats or even writing for that matter!

"Zach? Zach are you okay?" Grant questioned.

Zach turned around and paced over to the full-length mirror making sure his lips were truly swollen.

He leaned in a bit and examined his lips; he even touched and pulled on them. If he looked closely enough he could see faint red lip stick marks on them.

"Guys, is it creepy to have your lips all swollen and faint red lipstick marks on them?" Zach questioned casually even though he was freaking out inside. His spy mode powered off and now the teenage hormonal boy mode kicked into place.

"Oh my Goode! We're seeing dead people! Oh my Goode, oh my god, oh my Goode (**A/N: LOL my friends and I say that all the time**)! We're going crazy! We have to be tested for a 302 right away! No wait a 301! Oh my Goode, oh my Goode, oh my Goode!" Jonas paced back and forth, putting his hands to his head making a very nervous emotion on his face.

"Guys this is bad! What if we go to a crazy people institute or something? How the hell are we going to be apart of the CIA! Oh my Goode, oh my Goode!" Jonas cried. He was literally crying, his slight pale cheeks now having splotches of red on it.

"JONAS! Calm down!" Grant exclaimed grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him a bit. "We're not going to go to some kind of mental institute!" he explained talking a little slower than normal. "We'll be in the CIA, you'll be cracking codes and I'll be cracking bones! Just calm down. Good, breathe in, ah now breathe out. There you go. Like I said breathe in and out."

"Mppppphhh Heeuuuu! Mpppphhh Heeeuuu!" Jonas breathed heavily.

"No Jonas slooowww! Good okay now why don't you just go sit down for a second. There you go." Jonas sat at the end of his bed in knee high socks, boxers, and a guy version of a tight tank top that showed his abs. He took his first finger and pushed the bridge of his glasses up a bit.

"Zach, you okay mate?" Grant asked. Zach nodded slowly who was still standing in front of the mirror. He was wearing nothing more than underclothes and pants. He was indeed shirtless (**A/N: *drools***). His tan toned muscles reflecting back to his bright light mint green eyes.

"Yea mate I'm fine." Zach turned around to see grant in pants and a muscle shirt.

"Okay good."

"Not a word to the girls about this okay? We don't want them freaked out." Zach warned.

"Yea I agree," Grant replied then turning to look at Jonas. He pointed his finger at him. "Not a word to Liz either Jonas! Don't let anything slip out from that mouth!" Grant told him.

Jonas nodded slowly, his cheeks still splattered with red spots. He sniffed in loudly before replying, "Yea mate I got it. Not a word to Lizzie." He pushed his glasses up one more time.

"Good, now lets get dressed."

? ? ?

The cold air nipped at the bare skin of the person standing by the alleyway. The person pulled the sleeves of the black hoodie with his black leather gloves down further as he/her waited for his guest. He/her turned around alert to see his/her guest.

"You made it." He/her stated.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." The guest replied.

"Now here are the rules and listen closely princess. Once you're in, you're in. There's no backing down. If you're too scared for the job, then I suggest for you to forget we ever had this conversation. So are you in or not?"

The guest bit their lip and looked side to side panning with her eyes before replying.

"I'm in."

"Good, first meeting is on Friday night, eight o'clock at the bar. See you there." The person turned around on its heel before pulling the hoodie up and walking away.

_That's all for now in this small little town. Don't worry now I'll be back. Go home now and close the blinds, hide under your blankets and close your eyes! Beware of the nightmares left to come of the little girl who could be hung. _

**A/N: Did you like? How have my Pretty Little Readers been? Hope everything is going well.**

**By the way I e-mailed this to my friend in America to post for you guys, not sure when it'll be posted though. I'll find out when I get home from school today.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar issues! Review?**


	6. Shocks & Drops

**A/N: Hello my Pretty Little Readers! How are you all? AHHH! 67 Reviews and 5 chapters! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thank you for all of you who followed and favourite(d) my story! On with the next chapter! **

**P.S/IMPORTANT: A.A.I.D. SHOULD BE UPDATED ON SARURDAY! **

**WARNING: Short chapter but BIG twist! **

"_Spencer, you do not need to know any more big words. You're already scary enough to anyone under 50."_

― _Hanna Marin (__**A/N: LOL the quote is like Liz!**__)_

Chapter 6:

**Shocks & Drops**

_Gather around my lovelies, for this you will cherish, for 'C' is someone who isn't completely perished. Now read carefully and prepare to gasp for one little 'C' has appeared in a splash._

**~Time Skip: Friday~**

"Hey pass the popcorn!" Bex exclaimed snatching the bowl of popcorn from Liz's hands.

The three girls have decided to ignore 'C' as much as they could for now, which by the way is very hard considering 'C' threatens them daily and seems to know all their little secrets, and for a spy that's bad.

"Bex! Give it back! You know that once a month on a Friday I let loose of my diet!" Macey whined grabbing the red bowl of popcorn and setting it on her thin model like lap. She grabbed two handfuls and stuffed the popcorn in her mouth, as if she has never ate it before.

"Macey! Give it back!" Liz cried.

"Noo!" Macey giggled with the popcorn in her mouth, trying to breathe with all that stuffed in her.

"Just give me the bloody bowl!" Bex teased.

"Bex get you lazy arse up and get some yourself!" Macey teased back as Bex sighed and got up, walking to Macey's side of the bed.

The three girls have decided to push all the beds together and watch a movie. It used to be Cam's idea to do this, but the girls haven't done it in months, though the thought to embrace the ritual again so they did.

"See Bexy was that so hard?" Macey asked cheerfully in a sarcastic way.

"Well you better−" she was cut off. The unlocked door to the girl's dorm wailed open and out came a girl from the shadows.

A girl was hazel eyes and tan skin. A girl name Melody.

She looked up and down for a second, as if lost in words, but them looked back up at Macey, Liz, and Bex. "I'm, I'm not who you might think I am…" she stumbled between her words.

The girls looked back up in puzzlement.

? ? ?

"Where is she?" a woman with think blonde hair and brown eyes spoke looking down at her watch to see it was 8:05 pm.

"She'll be here, don't worry." The mystery person with the black hoodie from the other day assured the women.

"And how do you know that? She could be running along selling secrets by the dollar!" the women snapped. The mystery person was about to argue when the guest finally arrived.

"See, I told you she would be here." The mystery person spoke, the persons lips curling up into a smug smile. The women scowled before turning around to meet their guest.

"Sorry I'm late! The traffic was awful and some guy thought I was his ex named Annabelle." The guest spoke, a blush creeping her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Yes, well, that's alright. Oh and I'm Harriet by the way. Any who; I would like to get down into business." Harried spoke before pulling out folders from her black brief case and tossing them to the guest.

"I want you to get some information about these girls on out secret website that helps you find background information on people," Harriet started before pulling out a small yellow sticky note and writing down a website. "Here's the website . You should find all the information you need there." She smiled.

"That's it? That's all you want me to do for now?" the guest asked unsure of what Harriet was saying.

"Heavens no dear! Trust me there is still plenty to do…" she smirked, "Oh! I almost forgot! Before we get any further I would like to say thank you Abigail Cameron, and welcome to the C Team." Harriet smiled passing her fake I.D.'s and passes along with some disguised weapons to Abigail (A.K.A. Abby) who indeed is the guest.

_It's getting late my lovelies so get some rest, before you'll be off put to thee test. Close your eyes and keep warm for there is a cold darkness out there that would want you more._

**Okay so ABBY IS PART OF THE C TEAM! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review?**


	7. Flashbacks & Drawbacks

"_Every pretty girl is a heartbreaker"_

― _Sara Shepard_

Chapter 7:

**Flashbacks and Drawbacks **

_Oh my lovelies it has been awhile hasn't it? Don't dwell now though for C shall make a dwelling into a living hell, for those who want answers too young and well…_

Zachary Goode looked out from the frosted window to the green manicured lawns of the Gallagher Academy thinking about Cammie. Could Cammie really be alive? Was she really in their dorm?

Zach shook his head and pushed himself off the loveseat forcing himself outside of the Gallagher boundaries. He pushed the old grey stonewall, whose colouring was a bit more disoriented compared to the others.

This one Cammie and Zach's secret passageway. Nobody knew about it… nobody. It's where they used to hang out, kiss, laugh, anything that filled the moment. They had pictures and posters hung up and other knickknacks that made the passageway look more "grandiose".

Zach smiled as he touched the picture of Cammie kissing his cheek as confetti and people blowing streamers surrounded them. It was New Year's Eve and they were sharing their second kiss (the first one was when they watched the ball drop at New York, and it was one the lips which was located next to the picture). Cammie was wearing New Year's glasses that said 2013 and you can faintly see the numbers from the side of her face. She was wearing one of those cone hats too.

Zach brushed his fingers against the photo. He sighed and touched his cheek where Cammie had kissed him. He shook his head and constantly thought why. Why did she leave? Why did she get herself killed? Why did she have to fall in love with him? And most off all, why did he fall back?

Zach dropped his hand to his side and turned around on his heel, slowly pacing over to the end off the passageway. He reached the secret door that led outside. Not even the Gallagher cameras could spot this. It was like a blind spot for the camera. Zach turned his head around taking in one last glance at the passageway then opened the door. He was suffocating, dying, drowning. He needed air.

? ? ?

"What are you talking about Melody?" Bex questioned folding her arms and giving her a glare along with Macey and Liz.

Melody scratched the lower side of her chin and bit her lip, "Sit down." She demanded.

The girls sat down on the edge of the bed as Melody walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. She looked through the keyhole before turning on her heel and walking over to the three angry and confused girls.

"I'm saying that I'm not who you expect me to be. I'm-I'm not the bad one…" she trailed off, her eyes looking side to side before looking at the three girls.

"Oh really? You're not the bad one? Ha! Surreee! The girl who called her cousins friend's bitches, putting Nair in her cousin Cammie's shampoo bottle, which thank the lord Cammie knew the smell of that! Broke her cousin Cammie's leg on purpose, left her alone at a train station on purpose, almost pushed her in quick sand on purpose, and she is supposedly 'not the bad one'? I'm sorry but I'm seeing the wrong picture here!" Bex explained, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Okay yes, I am sorry about that, I truly am but will you please let me explain?" Melody asked nervously.

"Oh I'll let you explain alright after I punch you so hard you're going to be afraid to ever mess with us again!" Bex exclaimed in rage as she leapt from her spot on the bed.

Melody backed up a few paces and Liz stood up putting a calming hand on Bex's shoulder.

"Bex it's okay, calm down. Let the girl explain…" Liz soothed. Bex slowly unclenched her fingers and slowly sat down.

"Now what were you saying Melody?" Macey asked.

Melody sighed, "I know about C." Melody blurted. The girls gasped.

"Wh-wh-what?" Liz stuttered.

"How- how do you know about C?" Macey asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Because I might have leaked onto something…" Melody trailed off.

"What do you exactly mean…?" Macey questioned. Liz looked as if she was solving an algebraic expression.

"Are you part of the C team Melody?" Liz questioned.

"No! Of course not! I wouldn't betray you like that! I know I've been really mean these past years but I didn't mean it! I was trying to protect you…" Melody answered back.

"What? Wait protecting us from who? Mel what the hell is going on?" Bex exclaimed even though she was questioning her own words. Melody quickly clamped her hand over Bex's mouth.

"Shhh! They might hear you!" she warned.

"Who might hear us…?" Macey trailed off. Melody bit her lip and released her hand from Bex's mouth.

"They might hear you…"

? ? ?

Zach walked along the sidewalk at the park. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds and stood there in awe. There were two clouds that looked like a boy and girl. Actually, scratch that, there were two clouds that looked like Cammie and Zach dancing. (**A/N: I STRONGLY recommend listening to My Love by Sia for this part. It really brings in the mood. I'll tell you when to play it.**) Zach suddenly fell in a trance of all of Cammie and Zach's memories.

_*Clouds fade away and flashback starts__*** P.S Now You Can Play It If you Want! Picture it starting when the clouds are dancing then fading away….**_

"_Zachy wait up!" Cammie giggled as she ran up the hill. She raced ahead of Zach and laughed as Zach snaked his arms around her. He took her up in his arms and carried her up the hill as she dangled off his shoulders._

"_Gotcha!" Zach laughed._

"_Zach put me down!" she kicked and laughed._

"_Gladly." He stated and dropped her down the on top of the hill._

"_Charming" she grimaced in a sarcastic tone._

"_Sorry just following orders from you your highness." Zach bowed. Cammie rolled her eyes._

"_Come on Cammie!" Zach hollered from the tree house. He bent down and helped Cammie up the stairs attached from the trees._

"_Wow…" Cammie breathed, "It's gorgeous…" she stared at the room in awe._

"_And you haven't even seen the most of it." Zach smirked as he took Cammie's hand and gently tugged her to another floor of the tree house. _

_It was completely empty, all it was were two mats, a low railing and the clear night sky._

"_Woah…" Cammie trailed off. The laid down next to each other on the mats and looked up at the night sky. The slight cold air nipped at their skins but they didn't mind._

"_Thank you Zach, this is beautiful." Cammie smiled. She crawled over to his thin mat and laid her head down on his chest. Zach stroked her hair soothingly as the pointed out constellations from the night sky. Cammie laughed as Zach made up a few of his own._

"_Look Zach, it's a shooting star!" Cammie pointed out. It was so cliché but he loved it. Cammie closed her eyes then opened them again._

"_What did you wish for Zach?" Cammie asked. Zach slowly nudged Cammie's head off his chest and propped himself up against his elbow and started stroking Cammie hair again._

"_Nothing Cammie. You're all I need." Cammie smiled and even in the night sky you could see the crimson colour rush up onto her cheeks. She snuggled against Zach and looked back up at the night sky._

Zach suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. Cammie was his rock. She appreciated him for whom he was, which in someway made him stronger and he knew that, though he couldn't help but to feel lost, lonely in away. That night was a great night filled with laughter and smiles, it wasn't even the end of it. He looked back up at the sky as the flashback slowly took over him again.

"_Zach?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You know you're amazing right? Don't ever think you're like your mother okay?"_

"_Okay Cammie" Zach paused for a moment looking down at her, her bright sapphire eyes glowing against the moonlight. "I promise." He added. Cammie smiled in satisfaction. She sighed looking back up at the stars, her eyes mesmerized, as if she was in a trance. Zach smirked at her. She was perfect to his eyes. The way she carried herself, how she was more worried about others than herself, they way she glared at him when she was mad, the stubborn attitude, and most of all, the way she drifted off into the world being herself._

_Suddenly Zach stood up and reached for Cammie's hand. He pulled her up and Cammie looked at him confused._

"_Dance with me."_

"_Now?" Zach nodded. Cammie snaked her arms around Zach's neck securely. _

"_I love you Cammie."_

"_I love you too Zach." Her heart belonged to him and they both knew that. Zach twirled her around and just when he was reeling her back in, he connected his lips to hers. She smiled in between the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer._

As Zach returned from his trance he pulled his black hoodie up as rain started pouring down from the skies, as if they were crying with him. He ran over to a tree and sat by the big bushy oak tree. Not the smartest idea since he would still get pretty wet but he sat there anyways and traced his finger around the heart carved into it with his and Cammie's initials on it. Cammie gave him all she had, and I mean everything she had, and he did the same to her, but now he's hurt… _badly_

"_Alright class, today you'll be helping to plant the Gallagher Academy garden. No funny business okay? Get to work!" __Ms__ Dabney __instructed._

"_Hey Cam I think the hose is broken." Zach called, even though he knew it wasn't._

"_Hm really? Here, let me try…" Cammie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the hose closely. Zach then tiptoed behind her and turned on the facet causing water to be splashed on Cammie's face._

_Zach laughed at Cammie's expression. If only the boy was smart enough to turn the facet off. Cammie smirked and sprayed the hose all over Zach._

"_Hey!" he shouted grabbing some dirt and smudging it all over Cammie. She laughed and soon they had a dirt and hose contest. Zach couldn't help it. He had control over the hose now but her threw it behind him and it looped around a tree branch. A mist covered them as if it was rain, and the sun reflected on it causing it to show a rainbow. Zach kissed her and cupped her cheek as dirt smudged all over the side of her face._

_Her plaid shirt that she was wearing for the assignment had been ruined but Cammie didn't care the least about it. She was too busy falling in love and being 'rebellious'. A sudden sharp clap broke their trance._

"_Unbelievable! First you two destroy your part of the garden, then get soaked and dirty on purpose, and then you show PDA in my classroom! Unbelievable! So disrespectful! Both of you failed! F's for the both of you! NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Madame Dabney exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. Zach and Cammie nodded violently and once Ms Dabney was out of earshot they both laughed and giggled and continued there little game poking each other on to the side and destroying even more of the garden before finally cleaning up. _

The rain had slowed to a light sprinkle and Zach had gotten up and started walking back to the Academy. He looked up at the sky one more time before asking, "Where are you Cammie? I know you're alive even though I have already seen your body. Where are you Cams?" he then strolled away and snuck back into the passageway and into the shadows.

_That's all for now my dears. Though don't worry because not everything is what it appears. The shadows are lurking and starting to come head, for those you who are still stuck inside lust…_

**A/N: IMPORTANT: I'm baackkk! Okay one, THIS WAS HORRIBLE! IT WAS A BAAAADDDD FILLER! Two, Fanfiction wouldn't let me update! They really didn't do anything either! This is the only story it will let me update for now!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! They mean the world! **

**Review?**


	8. Who Are You?

**A/N: Hey guys! Hee hee… Been awhile hasn't it? Yea well I have a perfectly good explanation for that!**

**Now I might possibly get banned for saying this BUT FANFICTION ISN'T A SAFE WEBSITE! I suggest you make a new e-mail and put it in as your Fanfiction account because THEY CAN TAKE PERSONAL INFORMATION! Belkin services said so, that is one of the reasons among the many of why I couldn't update. I am so sorry! **

**I'm planning on editing all of A.A.I.D then updating them all. I feel like some parts are to fast and others too slow.**

**As for the rest of my stories I will edit them and update them also. Now enough with my typing form of yapping and onto the story!**

"_Or perhaps all those things you missed upon first glance mean much more than you could ever guess."_

― _Sara Shepard, __Wanted_

**Chapter 8:**

**Who's That Girl?**

_Hello my little children. Gather up; come on now, for there is something you should know. Now close your eyes while I go back home… _

"Okay?" Bex started dragging the word out; "You're starting to creep me out just a wee bit."

"Can you just tell us who might hear us?" Macey asked annoyed.

"C might hear you!" Melody replied.

"Wait how do you really know about C in the first place?" Liz asked. Melody bit her lip before sitting her bum down on the bed.

"You see, one day about three weeks ago I got an anonymous text by somebody named C. It was really suspicious but I let it go, thinking it was just some sort of prank or something.

"Anyways, a few weeks later I was just spying the web when I started hacking through websites when I found this." Melody paused and grabbed a piece of folded up paper from her pocket and handed it to Macey who opened it up with caution. The two girls crowded beside her.

Macey read the piece of paper aloud, "Okay Blackbird you're meeting the girl at the alleyway tonight at 8. Bring her back at C HQ afterwards." Macey finished.

"Okay so why is this exactly important?" Bex questioned.

"It's on private messaging and had 309 firewalls blocked by it. That's why I was so intrigued by hacking it," she paused looking down and fiddling with her fingers then looked back up bitting her lip.

"When I went back on that website, it was gone. No trace of evidence left whatsoever. As if there was never such a website. I tried everything to open it again but nothing could be done. The C.I.A. even e-mailed me because they got into my computer base and saw how much I was hacking. They thought I was becoming a double agent or something!" Melody explained.

Liz nodded her head, "I bet you I could hack into it." She grabbed the piece of paper and wrote down the website URL and the identifying code.

"Give me awhile." She turned around on her heel and walked over to her laptop and started hacking.

"Who do you think Blackbird is?" Macey started.

"More importantly, who was he meeting?" Bex added. Melody shrugged. All of the sudden she sat up straighter.

"Guys, I think I might know what might help us!"

? ? ?

Abigail Cameron's heels clicked into the C HQ as she walked to her new office desk. She peeled the sticky note from the folder and clicked on the special Internet icon just for the C Team. She typed in the website and put in the Student Identifying codes. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the first girl out of three pop up.

_Elizabeth Taylor Sutton_

_General Information: _

_Status: Alive_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: Student_

_Grade: Senior_

_Alias: Liz, Lizzie, Maggie McBrayer_

_Codename: Bookworm_

_Family Information:_

_Father: Mark Sutton_

_Mother: Hannah-Rose McMyer Sutton_

_Sibling(s) Ellie Sutton_

_Friends: Rebbeca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Cameron Ann Morgan, Zachary Mason Goode, and Grant Newman._

_Relationship: Yes, Jonas Anderson_

_**Click Here**__For further information._

Abby titled back in her chair her mouth agape. Before continuing with Liz she opened a new window and searched the next student ID code.

_Macey McHenry_

Right then Abby knew who the last person would be and her hypothesis was right when she saw the last person was the one and only:

_Rebecca Baxter_

_Excuse the short story my lovelies, but I really must go. Beware of where you step or else fate might take you next._

**A/N: Okay it's short I know but I need to study for three major tests coming up, not to mention that fact that a dear friend of my family has passed away this morning, oh and it's 12:21 am so yea, I better go.**

**ANYWAYS MAKE SURE NOT TO POST TO MANY PERSONAL INFO, AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO WRITE ON FANFICTION CHANGE YOUR EMAIL ASAP! I had to e-mail Belkin too, too let me back on fanfiction.**

**Good luck with whatever you're doing and excuse any spelling/grammar issues!**


End file.
